


The Mistletoe Tradition

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [19]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Mistletoe, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Amy is the only one knowing that Beca and Chloe are a couple, and she can't take it anymore, she has to make them admit it. She'll get the help of a great christmas tradition.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The Mistletoe Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 19TH / 
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back for day 19 of this advent calendar with a Bechloe OS. Yes my obsession with them came back after the kiss leaked last week on twitter kfkdjfd. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was around 1 in the morning when Beca wrapped herself into the covers and snuck out of her room. Even though the heat was on, it was always really cold inside during the night. She made sure Amy was sound asleep, and closed the door behind her without a noise. She walked through the house and knocked at a door. 

The door opened almost right away, Chloe was in front of her, with a huge smile “Hey you” 

“Hey” replied Beca before kissing her girlfriend. 

Chloe stopped to catch her breath and whisper “I’ve been waiting for this all day”. 

“Same” said Beca before taking Chloe inside and locking the door behind her to make sure no one would interrupt them for what they were about to do. 

Let’s just say that they didn’t get much sleep. At 7, Beca woke and discreetly left Chloe’s room to go back in her bed, like if nothing happened. 

They had been hiding their relationship from everyone for a few months now. Not because they were ashamed, everyone there was really open minded, but because they wanted to wait and see if it was really serious, they didn’t want to mess with the whole group dynamic. They were doing really well, and might even be able to win the world’s competition for a third time in a row. 

Everyone woke up at 10:30. It was Christmas morning and the girls were all excited about opening their present. Like every year, they had done a secret santa, it was easier this way. Beca was really excited because she had gotten Chloe. She had found the perfect gift. 

Amy was the one that had gotten Beca, and she was really proud of her gift. She had known the two girls were together since day one. She had, in fact, witnessed their first kiss in the auditorium six months ago, when they thought they were alone. Except that Amy was there, she had fallen asleep while her “horizontal running” and had woken up at the right time. They seemed to have shared some powerful speeches about their feelings, and were now making out. Amy didn’t want to ruin the moment and had decided to stay hidden, really hoping they weren’t going to have sex on stage, because that would have been really embarrassing for her to leave her hiding spot at that point. 

Thankfully the two girls had left the auditorium holding hands and giggling like high school girls. Amy expected them to come out soon after to everyone, but they kept sneaking around. She couldn’t understand why, but she respected their decision to keep it to themselves. But it didn’t keep her from snooping around, making sure they were still together. The main sign of their relationship was the fact that Beca would sneak out of their room to go sleep in Chloe’s. She had been keeping track of that. 

It had now been six months, and Amy couldn’t keep it to herself anymore. She would never out them, but she wanted them to admit they were together.

Everyone was in the living room, seating around the tree. They all opened their presents, Chloe was delighted by her gift, a stuffed sloth, it was huge, and she knew right away it was from Beca. She winked at her and mouthed “thank you”. Beca smiled back. It was time for her to open her gift. It was really small and bumpy. She carefully opened it to reveal a branch of mistletoe. She looked around, confused. 

“Who gave me that?” she asked. 

Amy raised her hand “I did” 

“Why?” she chuckled. She didn’t want to look ungrateful, she just wanted to know the reason behind that gift. 

“You know how it works, right?” 

“Sure? If you and someone else are standing under it you have to kiss. But what does it have to do with me?” 

“I want you to use it.”

“Once again, how? Why?” 

“Just go around the room and put the mistletoe above you and that person, and kiss them”

Beca frowned, but it didn’t take her a long time to figure out what Amy was planning. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. She knew what she wanted her to do. So she got up, and put the mistletoe in front of someone, much to the surprise of everyone. Amy choked on her coffee. Beca was standing in front of her with the mistletoe above her head. 

“Kiss me, that’s the tradition” she said with a smirk. 

“But that’s not what I-”

“Kiss me Amy, it’s your idea after all”. 

Amy clenched her jaw, Beca had figured out what she was plotting, and had beaten her at her own game. Tradition was tradition, so Amy kissed Beca rapidly and retreated immediately saying “I did it, I did it”. 

While everyone cheered, Beca whispered in Amy’s ear “We’ll come out when we’re ready, don’t worry”. 

“I deserved that” shrugged Amy, before bringing her best friend in for a huge fat Amy hug. “Merry Christmas”.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today guys! If you liked it please leave some kudos/a comment, it really helps. I'll be back tomorrow for day 20 with a Supercorp (Supergirl) OS. 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay)


End file.
